


Ненависть

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: сюжет для фанфика (если кому-то нравится, можно забирать)





	Ненависть

Это история про ненависть, которая была такой чистой, такой всепоглощающей, что «сильнее страсти, больше, чем любовь».

Для меня это выглядит как фильм, а не как фанфик, поэтому рассказывать я буду, как если бы это был фильм.

Начинается эта история со свадьбы Артура и Ариадны. Не спешите переключать канал, это история про Имса и Артура.

Итак типичная американская свадьба. Худенькая невеста в белоснежном платье, улыбающийся счастливый жених. Венчание в старинной церкви. Вечеринка, гости. И тут внезапно невеста исчезает. Переполох, суматоха. Нигде ее нет. Как нет и одного из гостей – мистера Имса.

Следующий кадр. Сумерки. Растрепанный Артур в расстегнутой рубашке с закатанными рукавами в своей квартире, под глазами круги (он явно не спал несколько дней), перед ним на столе игральная кость (почти не видна в темноте) и мобильный телефон, который он гипнотизирует взглядом. Звонок. Голос Имса что-то вроде «здравствуй, Артур».

Далее следует серия флешбеков про историю взаимоотношений Артура и Имса, как они встретились (давно), как вместе работали, как Имс его подкалывал, ему улыбался, флиртовал. Как он однажды ему сказал: «Хочу тебя». А Артур ответил: «Я не буду спать с тобой» и ушел. Имс долго и задумчиво смотрел ему в след. Короче, зритель тут должен понять, что Имс давно и по уши в него влюблен, но ни единого шанса у него не было. Но Имс так просто не сдается. 

Снова квартира Артура. Ночь. Артура почти не видно, только слышны голоса его и Имса. Имс говорит ему, что Ариадна у него, и что если Артур хочет ее получить обратно в целости и сохранности, то должен приехать по обозначенному адресу, предварительно приняв душ и сделав клизму. Артур скрипит зубами. Записывает адрес. Пытается поставить условие, что он приедет, если услышит голос Ариадны, убедится, что она еще жива и невредима. Имс говорит, что условия здесь ставит он. Позднее ночью на электронную почту Артура приходит фото Ариадны. Она в комнате, жива и здорова, переодета в джинсы, майку и красную кофту с капюшоном (как из «Хард Кэнди»)

Квартира Имса (назовем ее условно «любовное гнездышко» по аналогии с квартирой Сайто). Романтичная обстановка, свечи, розы все дела. Имс одетый с иголочки, Артур в черном костюме. Потом разные диалоги, Имс играет, Артур пытается получить информацию, где находится Ариадна. Артур думает, что Имс его сразу же завалит, возможно, будет избивать и вообще изнасилует. Но Имс нежен. Он ни разу не сделает ему больно. Он будет доводить его до оргазма раз за разом, Артур будет кончать по своей воле и от этого ему станет еще хуже. Артур проводит с Имсом всю ночь. Утром на подушке находит письмо, в нем кроме слов Имса, что ночь была фантастической, а Артур такой сладкий дата, время и адрес (это парк), где он найдет Ариадну.

Следующий кадр. Парк. Малолюдно. Одиноко стоящая скамейка. Спиной к зрителю сидит девушка в кофте с красным капюшоном. Артур бегом пересекает пространство до скамейки. Огибает ее. Это не Ариадна. Она передает ему красиво и стильно упакованную коробку и конверт. Артур в отчаянии опускается на лавочку. Девушка уходит. Он разворачивает коробку, в ней колба с формалином, в котором плавает заспиртованное человеческое сердце. В конверте фото, на котором мертвая Ариадна.  
Камера крупным планом на пустые и черные глаза Артура. 

Далее нарезка из кадров о событиях многих лет. Артур ищет Имса. Имс прячется и играет с ним (такая линия Хотч-Фойет, кто смотрел Криминал Майндс) Через определенные промежутки времени (может, раз в полгода, может раз в год в день свадьбы) Имс присылает ему подарок с какой-нибудь частью Ариадны – то почку заспиртованную пришлет, то ребро, то прядь волос, то пальцы. Зритель (и Артур) теряется в догадках, мучил ли ее Имс перед тем как убить, расчленял ли он ее еще живую. Все это остается неясным. (Но я как режиссер, заявляю, что нет, не мучил, он убил ее быстро и безболезненно, возможно, во сне. Не она была его объектом).  
Артур мечется по всему миру. Он живет местью, дышит ненавистью. Имс то подпустит его поближе, то спрячется так, чтобы тот его не нашел. Он звонит ему, но Артур не может отследить местоположение по звонку, он смеется бархатным смехом в трубку, он владеет его снами и мыслями.  
Когда Артуру становится совсем невмоготу, он спускается в сон, создает проекцию Имса и убивает ее множеством изощренных и жестоких способов.  
Когда Имсу становится невмоготу, он спускается в сон, создает проекцию Артура и долго, нежно, с фантазией его трахает.  
Должен быть такой видеоряд из меняющих друг друга кадров – Артур отрезает руки проекции Имса, Имс целует пальцы проекции Артура, Артур расчленяет его, Имс делает римминг, Артур насаживает Имса на вертел, Имс нежно входит и двигается внутри Артура. 

 

У меня несколько версий концовки этой истории.  
Первая – Артур находит Имса и они друг друга убивают, выстрелив одновременно.  
Вторая версия – Артур находит Имса, связывает его и готовится долго и со вкусом его пытать. А потом его озаряет, что Имс на самом деле его любил всегда. Что это не из ненависти он все это сделал. Артур тоже его когда-то любил, но не позволил себе, не разрешил себе довериться ему. И он его отвязывает. И уходит. А потом комфорт.  
Третья – Артур постигает дзен. Однажды он понимает, что месть не вернет умершего человека. Он все бросает и уезжает на одинокий остров, где выращивает вишни и предается созерцанию. Имс его находит. Приходит в его цветущий вишневый сад, садится рядом с ним на скамейку. Они молчат. Титры.

Мне больше всего нравится версия №3. Версия №2 мне кажется самой фантастической, в версии №1 чего-то не хватает.


End file.
